Hunted
by Janet12
Summary: "Reid shoved himself away from his desk just as the bullet shattered the window and whipped past his face." Reid was abducted and trained to kill. He has only recently returned to his old life, and he's hiding his struggle as his mind strains against itself. His team doesn't know what happened to him, but they'll find out now he's hunted by assassins. No Slash. Rated for injury.
1. Assassins

**This Story is the sequel to 'Remember', which must be read first.**

 **Disclaimer: All recognizable material does not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Italics such as** ** _these_** **are the thought of the specified character.**

 **Hunted**

 **Chapter 1**

"Pretty boy – glad to see you back!" Morgan stood as Reid walked over to his desk.

 _Stay silent -_ "Thanks, Morgan."

"Spence. How're you doing?" JJ asked, hurrying over.

 _Don't reply -_ "Fine."

"We were all furious when they wouldn't let us visit you in the hospital." Prentiss called over from her desk. "No serious head injuries, I hope?"

 _Acknowledge this one._ "Nope." Reid's reached up and grabbed the pen from behind his ear.

"Hotch gave us the gist of what happened. Incredible." Rossi joined in.

"Give him space." Hotch said, from his office door.

They turned to look at him.

"Reid's only had a day or two with these memories. We've had over a month to get comfortable with his disappearance and return. It's his turn." Hotch said, as he walked toward them. "We have a case. Everyone to the briefing room."

 _Nod and_ _act_ _cold -_ "Be right there." Reid said, and quickly organized the papers on his desk. The others moved away.

A man walked out of the conference room and through the bullpen. Reid's eyes snapped to his face.

 _Where do I know him from?_ He wondered. _Am I losing my memory? I always know faces . . ._

He went back to organizing papers as the man glanced his way, but looked back when it was safe.

 _I met him when I was Taryn. I remember him - Polzin. That's Polzin. So where's Yakovlev?_

Polzin reached up to his earpiece and pressed a button. Reid read his lips as the man whispered.

"Green."

For a half a second, Reid was frozen.

He shoved himself and his chair away from his desk just as the sniper bullet shattered the window, and, milliseconds later, whipped past his face.

Reid saw Hotch burst out of his office, but couldn't make out his words – someone was screaming – Garcia, maybe.

Reid's eyes snapped back to Polzin, who clicked his earpiece off and made a beeline for the elevator. He paused as several FBI agents ran into the room to find out what had happened.

"Hey!" Reid shoved himself out of his chair and reached for his gun. "Polzin!"

Polzin turned to stare at him. "Taryn! They said you didn't remember – well, since you do, I'm glad Yakovlev failed."

A few reluctant glass pieces of the window finally tipped out and shattered on the floor. Reid glanced around. Every FBI agent in the room had realized Polzin wasn't a coworker, and their guns were leveled on him.

"Taryn."

Reid glanced back at him.

"Come with me back to headquarters." Polzin offered. "You know we can get out of this building easily."

Reid glanced at Hotch, hoping he understood.

 _T_ _rick him -_ "Okay, Polzin . . ." he said, turning toward his coworkers and backing toward the man. He stepped just a bit behind Polzin. "Let's go." his voice turned unfriendly.

Polzin heard the safety click off, and turned his head to see Reid's revolver a foot away, pointed at his head.

"What's wrong, Taryn?" Polzin asked, frowning.

Reid's heart beat faster. All the FBI agents watching the exchange were forgotten. Inside, he was furious, but his CIA training from the last year wouldn't let him show it.

 _He's a threat – just shoot him._ "I remember _everything._ " he said, cold anger burning behind his eyes. "And I am _Doctor Spencer Reid_."

Reid saw something flash in Polzin's eyes – he'd suddenly realized that Taryn was gone forever.

Polzin lashed out, sending Reid's gun out of his hand and flying into the wall. He shifted his weight backwards to kick forward, but Reid leaned backwards sharply, letting the kick snap out above him.

Reid heard the report of a gun as he straightened, and Polzin suddenly was on the floor, two hands slowing the blood at his ankle.

Hotch hurried forward and pulled the gun from Polzin's holster.

"Call an ambulance." he ordered. Prentiss whipped out her phone.

Reid retrieved his gun and watched as Morgan stopped the bleeding while Rossi cuffed Polzin.

"Reid, you know this man?" Hotch asked, holding his gun on the FBI pretender.

 _Tell him nothing -_ "Polzin – a Russian assassin. We worked together while he and Averin had me drugged and hypnotized _._ " Reid answered. "He's the leader of a two-man team. Yakovlev's the sniper."

"Any chance he'd have waited for his partner?" JJ asked.

Reid shook his head. "He'll be long gone. He just follows orders."

"I'll send a team over to check out where he shot from." Reid's eyes followed Hotch as he issued orders to several FBI agents and then headed to his office to report to Strauss.

"Stay away from the broken glass, Reid's desk, and the bloodstains!" Hotch ordered. "It's a crime scene now. Don't try to leave – the building will go into lockdown until we figure out how he got in, and if there are any more."

Ambulance paramedics hurried into the room. Reid's eyes didn't leave Polzin.

 _He's strangely compliant._ Reid narrowed his eyes. _What's his angle?_

The cot was wheeled into the elevator, and the doors closed.

 _Nothing. No attack. That's strange. Maybe he's going to try something later when he -_

"Hey."

Reid turned to find JJ staring at him.

"Are you OK, Spence?" she sounded worried.

 _You_ _can't afford to be compromised on the field._ _T_ _ell her how weak_ _you_ _feel inside._ "I'm fine." Reid said, assuringly.

She didn't seem convinced. "You sure?"

"Yes." Reid answered. He noticed Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss glancing his way, concerned. _Why does everyone_ _ **want**_ _me to be traumatized?_ He wondered, exasperated. "But I think I need a cup of coffee." _Acting familiar should make_ _them_ _see I'm ok._

JJ sighed in relief. _He's acting familiar. I guess he's ok._ She decided.

Reid poured his coffee, and glanced over his shoulder at his team, who all looked reassured.

He shook his head. _What, they think I can't deal with the stress of being shot at?_ He sighed, frustrated, and reached for the sugar.

His hand was shaking.

He stopped dead, then pulled his hand back quickly, glancing around. No one had noticed.

He took a deep breath. _Adrenaline wearing off. That's what it is. Just adrenalin -_

"Briefing room in five!" Hotch called.

Reid let out the breath slowly, trying to calm himself. _Tell them – you're not at your best._ Reid shook off the thoughts that plagued him before his every move. _Focus. Conference room,_ he told himself.

He glanced at the coffee, then walked away.

 **Might be a long wait for chapter 2 - sorry. An early thank you to all who Reid and Review.**


	2. Broken in Two

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer in Chapter One**

 **A/N To all those who read Chapter 1 before I put up Chapter 2, go back and reread it. It has some changes that will make the story flow more smoothly.**

The door opened and Reid looked up. Garcia followed Hotch into the briefing room.

"We've got confirmation that it's Polzin, but Garcia couldn't find anything but birth certificate and one juvenile arrest for loitering." Hotch began. "Reid, what else have you got?"

 _Stop being so trusting._ Reid paused. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone but the CIA."

"We have their full co-operation on the case already. I just don't want to wait for their agent to show up to get the information. You're cleared to tell us anything that helps on the case." Hotch assured him.

 _Ask for proof._ Reid frowned. "I met Polzin 27 days after I was kidnapped. He works for the Russian Revolutionaries, just like Averin. I met Yakovlev 3 days later. Polzin definitely knows about the Aphluyril."

"Aphluyril?" JJ spoke up.

"Aphluyril is the codename of the drug I was given."

"So the superassassin drug." Prentiss nodded.

Reid shook his head. "The split personality drug." he corrected.

"So Polzin knows about the drug." Rossi said. "It sounds like you're saying Yakovlev doesn't."

 _Give them facts. If they know all of your opinions, then you lose advantages._ "I don't think he does. Polzin is definitely the one in charge, and Yakovlev doesn't seem all there. Actually, in hindsight, he might have been a test of the drug."

"Wait, so he could've been injected with Aphul- the same drug?" Garcia asked, surprised.

 _Back out while you still can. Say yes and they'll have sympathy for him - they'll get compromised on the field._ "They would hardly have experimented on me until they got it right – I mean, they would get several good results and then try it on their final test subject." Reid explained.

"Why keep going, if they got a good one?" Morgan queried. "Why not just use Yakovlev?"

"He doesn't have as much mental potential or physical coordination as I." Reid said. "But he's a good shot with a sniper gun, so he's still useful to them. All the time I knew him, they were always a two-man team."

"They needed someone to keep an eye on him in case the drug didn't work, or he stopped taking it." Hotch nodded. "So Yakovlev might be out there looking for his buddy, and it's possible he'll wake up to his old identity, not knowing what's going on. Garcia, look him up. I need a picture."

"Yes, sir." Garcia got up.

"The police need his face so they'll know to put him straight in protective custody if he comes looking for help." Hotch said, "Reid, whether or not Yakovlev keeps taking the drugs or not, the Russian Revolutionaries want you dead. You shouldn't go to your apartment tonight."

"You can stay with me." Morgan offered.

 _I can take care of myself. I don't need relocation._ Reid nodded. "Ok."

 **Criminal Minds**

Taryn knocked on the door, then pushed it open. "Averin, I've finished the mission. I can give you the report whenever."

Averin glanced up, a kind smile on his face. "Taryn. Come in." His Russian accent was very faint.

Taryn blinked. This wasn't usual. He cautiously stepped into the office and shut the door.

"Taryn, since you joined us two years ago, you've made astounding progress every day." Averin switched off his computer and phone. "Do you have any electronics on you?"

"No."

"Good. I can't risk having anyone hear what I want to say." Averin stood and came around the front of his desk. "You enjoy your job, don't you?"

Taryn considered. "Yes, I do. I like working for the CIA. It's exciting."

"You love it for the excitement?" Averin smiled.

"Partly."

"I have a position open for you. In a new special ops branch of the CIA."

Taryn paused. "What sort of position?"

"Similar to now – you'll be sent on missions to catch criminals and take down dangerous people. But in this section everything is top secret, and tough. If you choose to take the job, you'll have to take special training. Each mission is intense, and we can't have any failures in this black ops branch." Averin explained.

"I'll need more information to make a decision." Taryn replied. "But it sounds interesting."

"Come with me." Averin opened the door.

"Where?" Taryn didn't move to follow.

"The black ops headquarters."

Once there, Taryn glanced around. The ceiling was low, and he saw no windows, so he guessed it was some sort of basement or underground facility. About twenty people were working busily at computers.

"If you choose to accept the job, this is where you'll work. Through that doorway is a training facility where you'll be taught the specialized techniques for the job." Averin gestured.

"Mr Averin!" A woman strode up. "The new prisoner needs to be interrogated."

"Oh, yes." Averin turned to Taryn. "Why don't you come with, Taryn?"

"To do what?"

Averin smiled. "To interrogate Spencer Reid."

Something changed in Taryn's expression. Reid frowned – something was wrong. "Spencer – Spencer Reid – Dr Spencer Reid -" he murmured. His eyes widened. "You had me kidnapped -"

Averin rolled his eyes. The woman shoved Reid to the floor and injected something into his neck.

"Thanks, Varvara." Averin nodded, as Reid rolled over weakly and looked up from the ground. "We'll raise the dosage – he still can't hear his old name without snapping out of it."

 _No – I have to get out of here –_ The room was going fuzzy. _No, no, no, no – I have to get out of . . ._

Reid woke suddenly.

He sat up and reached to brace his hand on the edge of the bed – but it wasn't there.

Ungracefully, he flipped over the edge of the couch and landed on the floor with a thud.

The door opened and Morgan stepped into his living room. "The offer to switch with me still stands. You can have the bed, and I'll take the sofa." he said, sleepily.

 _You could do without it._ "No, thanks." Reid pushed himself up off the floor. "I'm fine." he sat back down on the sofa.

"Sorry that it's so narrow." Morgan yawned and sat down in an armchair.

 _You'd be fine on the floor._ "Oh – don't worry. It's fine for sleeping – I just woke up and forgot I wasn't in my apartment."

"Ok." Morgan got up and turned to leave. "Are you sure you're all right?"

 _No, you're not._ "Why do you ask?"

Morgan peered at him in the dim light. "Well, your reaction time is down – you don't answer as quickly as you did before getting your memories back. You don't seem as confident, either."

Reid glanced away.

 _Tell him._

 _Don't._

Reid's eyes scanned the carpet.

 _Tell him what's wrong._

 _He'll just get worried and coddle you._

 _You need fixing._

 _Don't just tell him - this is personal._

 _Man up and_ _ **tell him.**_

"I hear things." Reid blurted out.

"Ok." Morgan sat back down. "Things? Like voices?"

"Sort of." Reid sighed.

Morgan waited for a moment. "How is are they 'sort of' voices?"

"I'm not -" Reid tried to start. "I don't -" he stopped.

"It's ok." Morgan said, quietly. "Whose voices?"

"Mine." Reid swallowed. "They're my thoughts."

Morgan frowned. "So you're hearing your thoughts in a strange way?"

"No." Reid looked up. "They're mine – they're just not actually . . . _my_ thoughts."

"You lost me, Reid." Morgan shook his head. "Can you explain it so I can understand better?"

Reid reached over and turned on the lamp. He sat in thought for a minute. He heard Morgan shifting in his seat. _Probably getting worried._

"When I got my memories back, everything made sense, but it left me kind of confused." Reid dove right in. "Every time I want to make a move, I double guess. Like this morning, before work. I went to get a cup of coffee. My old self, that I've always been around you, really wanted that coffee."

"That's an understatement."

"Myself as Taryn knew that if I had coffee, I'd only be at my best when on a coffee high, and didn't want me to."

"You're saying for a split second you didn't want coffee?" Morgan asked.

"NO – no!" Reid exclaimed. "If that happened you'd know that I had a terrible multiple personality disorder. No, for a split second I thought I _shouldn't_ have coffee. That's Taryn. What matters to Taryn is the mission. No matter what the mission, no matter what the time. I was Taryn, but he feels like a separate person. Every time I need to answer someone, Taryn replies, and the old me replies, both in my head. I always pick my old self. But I hear Taryn's reply – I always hear what he would do. I don't want to be him. I want to ignore who he was and what he did, because that - wasn't me."

"So you always hear two options?" Morgan asked, concerned.

Reid nodded. "Taryn's, and the one I take."

"Do you ever take Taryn's option?"

"No." Reid shook his head. "I've been trying to ignore it, but I want him out of my head."

Morgan thought about it. "I think you're making a mistake."

Reid blinked. "What?"

"I think you're making a mistake." Morgan repeated. "Look, Reid – for a year and a half, you _were_ this alternate personality. I'm sure he did things that you wouldn't – like skip coffee – but I think you can learn things from what you did as him.

Reid shut his eyes, shaking his head.

"I think you can grow as a person by acknowledging that you were Taryn, and Taryn was you. You want to cut him out of your memory, but what happened _did_ happen, and you can't go back." Morgan paused and looked at Reid closely. "Reid, is there another reason why you don't want to listen to Taryn's voice?"

 _You know there is._ "No. He just – he's not _me._ Having those two conflicting opinions _inside my head_ is really – I was worried that I was schizophrenic." He sighed.

"I bet that was scary." Morgan nodded.

 _Reid, you liar._ Reid ignored the voice. "I just want to be myself again."

"That's just it, Reid. You aren't who you used to be. You've changed – you don't want to admit it. Change is hard, and I'll be there for you – we all will, if you let us."

Reid looked down. _Tell him. Tell him why you don't want me speaking in your head. Tell him why you want to forget._

Reid drew a breath. "Morgan -"

They both heard the click. Their eyes met.

"Skeleton key." Morgan whispered. He grabbed Reid's pistol from the side table as the door was pushed open.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **MJJ, signing off.**


	3. Clinch

**Disclaimer: All recognizable material does not belong to me.**

 **Attacked**

 **Chapter 3**

Recap: Yakovlev, someone from Reid's past tried to assassinate him, but may be controlled by people drugging him. Since Yakovlev is still at large, he wasn't able to return to his apartment. While staying with Morgan, he finally admits that he's having trouble assimilating what happened to him while he was drugged. Their conversation is interrupted.

 _They both heard the click. Their eyes met._

" _Skeleton key." Morgan whispered. He grabbed Reid's pistol from the side table as the door was pushed open._

The lamplight glinted on the barrel of a revolver as the intruder cleared one side of the room. He elbowed the door open and the gun circled around to Morgan and Reid.

"Hey." Morgan said, quietly. "Put down the weapon."

The man considered. "I'm not looking for trouble – I'll just go back out the way I came and no harm done." he offered.  
 _He's lying – he's not a thief. He recognized you, Reid. He's here for Taryn._ Reid shoved the thoughts into the back of his head.

"Sorry, man." Morgan stood, holding the pistol steady. "I'm FBI. I can't let you get away with breaking and entering. Put the gun _down._ "

The guy seemed scared. "Look, I wasn't even going to use the gun – it doesn't even have bullets -" he dropped it on the ground and raised his hands. "I'm not going to prison just for breaking in, right?"

"Keep your hands where I can see them." Morgan warned, as he grabbed his cuffs off a shelf.

"You got it, mister." the man was almost shaking.

 _Something's wrong. You know it is. Stop being stubborn._

"I'll cover you, Reid."

Reid caught the cuffs Morgan tossed to him, and started toward the poor thief.

He grabbed one hand, cuffed it, and reached for the other, but it wasn't there.

The man's hand moved suddenly. Reid found himself in a tight headlock.

"Let him go!" Morgan raised the gun again, but Reid rolled his eyes.

 _What an amateur move. Idiot. I give him ten seconds._

Reid stamped out backwards.

"AHH!" the man shrieked in pain, letting Reid go.

 _Wrong move._ Reid spun and kicked him in the chest, grabbing his gun from the carpet at the same time.

The man slammed into the doorframe, then drooped forward to the ground, dazed.

From the corner of his eye, Reid saw another gun – in the next room. He flung himself into a back roll as it fired, and came up ready to fight, but heard the familiar report of his own firearm.

"You ok, Reid?" Morgan asked, worried.

 _See? Everything_ _ **does**_ _work out better when you listen to me. You'd have been dead without my fighting skills. Now tell Morgan you're fine, then shut up._ "'ok' is really relative to how one was doing prior to the time they were asked. If I had been -"

Morgan ignored him, checking the pulse of the guy he'd shot. "Dead."

"This one isn't." Reid rolled the other one over. "Might have some whiplash, though."

"We'd better call Hotch." Morgan pulled out his phone.

 _The phones might be bugged._ "Yeah, we'd better." Reid turned on the overhead light, then paused as light glinted off the top button of the man's jacket.

"Yakovlev." He whispered.

"What, Reid?" Morgan asked, pulling the phone away from his ear.

Reid's eyes scanned the room and stopped at the window. "Down!" he shouted, diving to the floor.

The window shattered from the outside, bullets flattening themselves against the wall.

Morgan looked up from his carpet to stare at Reid.

A clicking noise came from his abandoned phone.

"This is Agent Hotchner."

Neither said anything.

"Hello?"

Morgan reached for the phone.

 **Criminal Minds**

Hotch glanced back and forth from Reid to Morgan, his face impassive. Prentiss and Rossi sat nearby.

"Without a doubt, by noticing that camouflaged button camera, Reid saved both of our lives." Morgan added to his finished retelling.

 _Sure did._ "On the other hand," Reid pointed out. "If I hadn't been there, your life wouldn't have been endangered in the first place."

Morgan sighed. "Look, genius, you don't have to be heroic all the-"

"Reid's right." Hotch interrupted. "Now that we _know_ they're still after him, we need to get him to an FBI safe house."

 _I can take care of myself, thanks._ "But it's secure here – can't I still work on the case with you?"

"Well, considering that you were almost killed while on the premises, I don't think anywhere but a safe house is secure enough." Rossi pointed out.

 _I don't need a safe house._

"Don't worry. We'll find Yakovlev."

The door clicked open and JJ strode in.

"What have you got, JJ?" Hotch turned.

"Garcia's running the man's picture through facial recognition. We'll get to interrogate him as soon as the hospital releases him."

"What's wrong with him?" Morgan asked, "Reid only hit him a couple of times."

"I'm told he had a broken bone in his foot, a bruised rib and a mildly severe case of whiplash." JJ reported.

Reid glanced at Morgan.

"Wow, doc. Nice fighting." Morgan said, impressed.

 _Don't answer – just look superior._ "Thanks, Morgan." Reid smiled.

"I'll get some agents to escort you to the safe house." Hotch decided. "There isn't much we can do until the hospital releases him, anyway."

Reid nodded.

"Rossi, Prentiss, with me." Hotch left the briefing room.

"Morgan, can I talk to you for a second?" JJ asked.

"Sure." Morgan threw Reid a glance, then left.

Reid spun slightly in his chair. He inspected the room.

"I wonder where it is." he said, aloud. "I know it's in here. I know Polzin bugged the briefing room. Why else would he have come in the building and risk getting caught?"

His eyes skimmed over the ceiling, but it was clean.

"You must have heard us earlier. When we talked about the drug. The drug they used on you, Yakovlev."

Reid kept spinning the chair, examining each wall.

"You must have wondered . . . how do you know? How do you know if your whole life is a lie? Then you think about all your childhood memories . . . but what sort of childhood memories? Fuzzy ones – that must be memory loss, but is it? It's proven that each time you revisit a memory it changes, but memories shouldn't get fuzzy – not like that."

Reid leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk.

"What kind of grades did you get in High School? Where did your mom go shopping? Can you even picture her face?"

Reid paused a moment.

"We can help you, Yakovlev. You don't have to keep swallowing their lies. I'm not asking you to turn yourself in – just to come and talk." he drew a deep breath. "Meet me on the rooftop of my apartment in 30 minutes. I'll be alone."

 **A/N: Alone with the guy who almost killed him twice. Not smart.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	4. Deducing

**Disclaimer: All recognizable material does not belong to me**

 **Attacked**

 **Chapter 4**

Recap: Reid is having trouble with his newly regained memories, which are manifesting themselves as a voice advising him to do things that he doesn't want to do. It doesn't help that Yakovlev, a man from Reid's past, tried to assassinate him. Rather than waiting for Yakovlev to try a third time, Reid deduces he must've bugged the conference room. He doesn't tell his team, he instead speaks to Yakovlev through the microphone.

" _I'm not asking you to turn yourself in – just to come and talk." he drew a deep breath. "Meet me on the rooftop of my apartment in 30 minutes. I'll be alone."_

Reid got up and walked out. The door clicked softly behind him.

He hurried down into the bullpen and grabbed his jacket from his chair.

"Hey, Reid – hang on a minute." Morgan hurried down the stairs into the bullpen.

"Sure, what's up?" Reid turned.

"Reid, about our conversation last night – I hope I didn't say too much – I was tired and not . . ."

"You were right." Reid told him, in a low voice. "I'm afraid of taking Taryn's advice."

"Afraid?"

"I'm afraid that I'll start acting like him – doing things his way." Reid admitted.

"Would that be so bad?" Morgan asked. "He _is_ a part of you. Taryn was different, but -"

Reid stepped forward, angry. "You have _no_ idea what I did." he snapped.

Morgan stopped, startled

Reid blinked, his scowl dissipating. "I'm sorry." he turned to leave. "I'll be back."

"Hey, kid -" Morgan called after him.

"Give me a minute." he didn't turn back. The door slid shut behind him.

Morgan sighed.

 **Criminal Minds**

 _Brilliant – you just got your friend worried about you. Now he's going to come and check on you._ Reid ignored the voice. He checked his watch and took the stairs two at a time. He hurried up the ladder, breaking the lock on the trapdoor.

The wind blew in a way it couldn't on the ground, flipping his hair over his face. He glanced around the rooftop.

"I'm here, Yakovlev." he called.

"So am I." A voice came from behind the row of air conditioning units.

 _Go find him – he could he armed. Disarm him and take him in._ "Remember when we worked together?" Reid asked, trying to make a connection. "I was so sure of that life, but when I came off the drug, I remembered who I was. I want to help you do that."

"Of course." Yakovlev said, stepping from behind the machinery. "You traitor."

Reid stopped dead, seeing the two machine guns pointed at him. _Tell him you'll go with him so you can get close enough to take him out._ "I'm trying to help you, Yakovlev."

"They already told me of the lies you were trying to spread." Yakovlev shook his head. "I won't listen. Either you come with me, or I kill you."

 _Just go along with it. Tell him you'll go._ "I'm never going back, so you might as well start shooting." Reid shrugged. "But you won't, will you? You don't _really_ believe everything they've told you. And what I've said – doesn't it fit with everything you've noticed? Everything odd about your life?"

"Be quiet." Yakovlev cocked the machine gun.

 _You need to get those guns away from him._ "Look – I won't try to get away. Just let me talk to you. Let me explain."

"I'm either taking you with or killing you. I'm not going to listen to anything. I don't have time. They want the job done."

 _Listen to me!_ "But you won't listen because it _makes sense_!" Reid argued. "You have a mind of your own, Yakovlev, even if they're messing with it. You _can't_ just let them."

"But you did." Yakovlev pointed out.

 _I only had suspicions._ "I didn't know. No one told me." Reid explained. "I couldn't help it. But you can. Just – just listen to me - for a few minutes."

Yakovlev hesitated.

 **Criminal Minds**

Hotch exited his office. "Reid – I have an escort set up –" he glanced around. "Morgan, do you know where Reid is?"

"He left the bullpen a few minutes ago." Morgan replied, heavily. "I think I upset him – he wanted a minute alone."

"Go find him – let him know I've set up an escort to take him to the safe house." Hotch ordered.

"Sure, Hotch." Morgan nodded, then his cell phone buzzed. "JJ, what's up?"

"I was just looking for Reid – security says he left a while back." JJ sounded worried. "How come he's out on his own? I thought he was supposed to be going to a safe house."

"He is." Morgan waved at Hotch.

"So – he snuck out?" JJ asked, incredulously.

"Seems like it." Morgan said, grimly. "JJ, call him – find out why he left and where he is. We need him back here before Yakovlev tries to kill him again."

"Ok." JJ hung up.

Morgan looked up at Hotch. "Reid left."

"What?" Hotch looked startled.

"I think I know why." Rossi said, coming from the briefing room. "We all left the briefing room earlier – why didn't Reid? Because he knew about the microphone Polzin must've planted under the edge of the table."

"Polzin bugged the briefing room?" Prentiss walked up.

"I called Garcia – she's already pulling up the security camera tapes from in there. We'll find out what Reid said to Yakovlev."

Morgan's phone buzzed again. "Any luck?" he asked.

"No, he's not answering. I'll try again -" JJ sounded anxious.

"No, he's probably turned it off – and we have a lead up here." Morgan said. "In a few minutes Garcia will probably have a clue for us."

"Be right there." JJ replied.

 **Criminal Minds**

Hotch climbed out of a trapdoor onto the roof. He could see Reid a distance away, near another trapdoor. He silently gestured to his team to follow him up.

"Look – I won't try to get away. Just let me talk to you. Let me explain."

"I'm either taking you with or killing you. I'm not going to listen to anything. I don't have time. They want the job done."

"But you won't listen because it _makes sense_!" Reid argued. "You have a mind of your own, Yakovlev, even if they're messing with it. You _can't_ just let them."

"But you did." Yakovlev pointed out.

"I didn't know. No one told me." Reid explained. "I couldn't help it. But you can. Just – just listen to me - for a few minutes."

Yakovlev hesitated.

"Yakovlev, put the weapons down." Hotch said, firmly, stepping into the open, his gun leveled at Yakovlev.

Reid turned, startled.

Yakovlev's eyes scanned the man, and the bulletproof vest that said 'FBI'.

"You said you'd be alone!" Yakovlev yelled, and pulled the trigger on both machine guns.

 **A/N: Hello, readers. I need some input on my writing. I've gotten some criticism from family members on the way I write the characters. Do you think I've done a bad job with them? Do they seem terribly out of character?**

 **Thanks to everyone who has time to drop a review and let me know.**


	5. Eliminator

**Disclaimer: All recognizable story material does not belong to me.**

 **Attacked**

 **Chapter 5**

Recap: A personality inside Reid's head is advising him before every action, and Yakovlev is trying to kill him. Reid finds out that Yakovlev is under drugs and trapped in an alternate personality, and contacts him so they can talk. He doesn't tell his team, though. They meet on a rooftop, but Yakovlev refuses to listen, instead threatening to kill him. Then Hotch and the team find out what happened and come up onto the roof:

" _Yakovlev, put the weapons down." Hotch said, firmly, stepping into the open, his gun leveled at Yakovlev._

 _Reid turned, startled._

 _Yakovlev's eyes scanned the man, and the bulletproof vest that said 'FBI'._

" _You said you'd be alone!" Yakovlev yelled, and pulled the trigger on both machine guns._

Morgan, Hotch and Prentiss ducked behind a air conditioning unit, and Reid dived behind an exhaust fan.

The bullets stopped abruptly.

"Yakovlev, you don't have to do this." Morgan called. "Just put the weapon down. We can get you a deal." He peeked around the edge, but another round of bullets dug into the metal near his head.

Hotch glanced over to JJ and Rossi, who were behind another machine.

Reid carefully stood, stepping from behind the fan.

"Reid!" Morgan shouted, scared.

Instinctively, Yakovlev pulled the trigger as he turned the gun to train on Reid. Bullets sprayed the ground, but Reid didn't move.

"Reid, get back to cover!" JJ yelled.

Reid ignored her.

 _Take him down._ "Yakovlev, listen to me. The drug they've used on you takes away your life. You had a life before this. You probably have a family and friends."

Yakovlev stared at him.

"Maybe a wife – children." Reid stared right back. "People searching everywhere for you – people who care about you. You can have what I've found. Neither of us has to stay with the life you're still living. You can go and remember what you had before."

Yakovlev shook his head. "Taryn – Reid – whoever you are – don't you see? I don't _want_ it to be real." He snorted, but he sounded dead inside.

Reid frowned, not understanding.

"If you're telling the truth about the drug, then the only people I known – the people I work with – are lying to me. Anyone I was before I can't be now. Not after all the things I've done. I've killed so many people with my sniper rifle, all on the word of Averin and his bosses. And those things – everything else I've done under Polzin – everything I did _alongside_ you . . . How do you deal with that? Going back to who you were before?"

Reid didn't reply. He glanced at the concrete ground.

"After everything we saw and did . . . in Kazan, in Oklahoma City . . ."

"Stop." Reid looked back up at him.

"You remember what you did in Saint Petersburg?"

"Stop it." Reid shut his eyes.

Yakovlev nodded. "That's why you're not insane yet – you try not to remember. That won't work for me. I'm halfway around the bend already, and I'm not even sure they're wrong." Yakovlev glanced back at where Hotch was watching. "I can never leave those people. This is who I will be for the rest of my life."

 _Take him down, Reid. Before he does something stupid._ "You can't go on working for them – not now you realize what they do." Reid pleaded. "You can't keep killing for them."

Yakovlev paused.

"You're right." he nodded. "Reid, you're right. I can't." he dropped the machine guns onto the concrete roof and slid them to Reid.

Relief showed on Reid's face for a split second, just until Yakovlev turned and started toward the edge of the roof.

"No, Yakovlev! You aren't finished – you aren't beaten yet!" Reid took a step forward.

"If I don't, they'll do it for me." he shrugged.

"No!"

He jumped up onto the concrete guardrail.

Reid sprinted forward. "Yakovlev! No!"

"They have the second receiver." Yakovlev said, then stepped off.

Reid ran into the guardrail, leaning as far as he could to grab at Yakovlev. He was already hurling down past the fifth floor. Reid couldn't think – couldn't look away – the only think he could see was the bloody mess lying still on the pavement below.

 _Come on, you've seen this sort of thing before._ _Not a big deal. But you should've listened to me._ "I should've listened." Reid whispered.

"Reid, are you ok?" JJ asked, hurrying across the roof.

 _Acknowledge your health and get off this rooftop. You're too exposed here._ Reid nodded.

"You idiot! Running off to meet with him – without backup!" JJ suddenly sounded mad.

"Reid – what did he mean – 'the second receiver'?" Hotch asked.

Reid frowned. "Second receiver – oh!"

"Clue us in, kid." Morgan prompted.

"Second _wireless_ receiver!" Reid said.

"For the bug in the briefing room?" Hotch guessed.

"Wait -" JJ said, startled. "So Polzin and Yakovlev's bosses _know we're here_?"

 _And she just called_ _ **you**_ _an idiot._ Reid nodded. "Hang on – where's Emily?"

"I left the dark haired girl back there." A heavy Russian accent replied, stepping from behind the air conditioning machines.

Reid turned, his eyes locking on the man.

 **Flashback**

Day 21 after being abducted.

Taryn strode into the training room. Averin was already there, but he wasn't alone.

"Taryn – glad you're here early. Meet Osborn."

Taryn nodded politely, but showed no sign of friendliness.

"Osborn is a CIA agent – a personal agent of my direct superior."

"What are you doing here?" Taryn asked.

"I was sent to assess your potential and improvement." Osborn replied. "Ready to fight?"

Taryn nodded and they moved onto the mat.

Osborn jabbed forward.

Taryn shifted out of the way.

Osborn feinted with the other hand.

Taryn moved again, but Osborn knocked him over with a kick.

Taryn rolled and came up in a crouch. He tried to dodge the next kick, but it was too late. He was knocked to the mat again, and Osborn stood over him, hand drawn back for a killing blow to the temple. He stopped.

"You're not very good, Taryn."

Taryn shrugged. "Seems so because you are."

Osborn walked back over to Averin as Taryn sat up. "He's learning quickly. I'll assign Belikova as your backup. Call her when you need her."

"That was a short fight." Averin said, disappointed. "Not even an offensive blow."

"He's out of my league." Taryn admitted. "Not for long, though. Let's start training."

 **Criminal Minds**

Reid remembered those few minutes in the time it took to blink. He turned toward the man.

"Osborn." he recognized him.

Osborn nodded. "Taryn. I've come to bring you back."

 _Don't reply. Just don't reply._ "Not taking Yakovlev back?" Reid asked, starting to get angry.

"Not my problem." Osborn replied.

Reid could hear his teammates pulling their guns back out and pointing them as this new man.

"Reid, who is this?" Hotch asked, tensely.

"Osborn, Russian Revolutionary. An agent of my boss's boss." Reid replied.

"Osborn, put your hands in the air." Hotch demanded.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Osborn paused.

Hotch leveled his gun as a warning.

"Okay. Done talking." Osborn dived to the ground, rolled forward and came up on one knee, grabbing Yakovlev's machine guns.

"Get down!" Hotch shouted.

They dived for cover.

 **A/N: Reid will keep having flashbacks in this story and the next. I'm thinking I might organize them into another story about while he was Taryn. I would update whenever he has another flashback in a current story. What do you think? Comments? Criticism?**


	6. Fighter

**Disclaimer: All recognizable subject material does not belong to me.**

 **Hunted**

 **Chapter 6**

Reid and JJ managed to get behind an air conditioning unit as the guns fired continuously. They both jerked instinctively as they heard bullet zinging off the metal near them.

"I'll distract him, you go around and see if Emily's okay." Reid said.

JJ nodded and headed the opposite direction. Reid moved closer to the corner of the machine.

"What do you want, Osborn?" he yelled.

The shooting stopped completely.

"To complete my mission." Osborn replied. "I have to bring you back alive, or kill you. One or the other."

Reid glanced across the roof. He could see Rossi and Hotch behind another machine.

 _Fake it – go with him._ Taryn's experience spoke to him.

 _Stall him. Remember your FBI training. Don't go over there. Talk to him._ The old Reid remembered the rules.

Reid shut his eyes, trying to shut out the voices.

 _Don't listen to Taryn._

"Come with me or I open fire." Osborn didn't sound worried. If anything, he seemed bored.

 _Don't listen to him. Don't listen -_

 _You didn't listen earlier and Yakovlev is dead. Next one getting killed is you – then your team._ _ **Listen**_ _to me._ _ **Go with him.**_

 _Don't listen -_

"Sure, Osborn." he decided. "I'll come with you."

He stepped into the open, his hands unthreateningly away from his belt.

"Hotch, he'll get killed." Rossi whispered.

Hotch didn't reply. "Reid, be careful!" he called.

"Put the gun on the ground." Osborn ordered. "And the rest of you had better stay out of this, or I'll kill him."

Reid pulled the pistol from it's holster and laid it on the ground. He nodded to Morgan and Hotch, signaling them that he had a plan.

"Walk over here, slowly."

Reid obeyed Osborn, moving forward.

 _Stay quiet. When you get over there, assess what's around you. Don't forget JJ and Prentiss may still be between Osborn and the exit._

 _No, don't listen to Taryn. He's a cold killer. Try to talk Osborn out of this. I'm sure he can be convinced -_

Taryn's voice cut in. _He's still got two machine guns pointed at you – don't start yet._

Reid shoved the thoughts from his mind and glanced around. JJ and Prentiss were next to the exit. Prentiss looked like she had a concussion.

He came to a halt in front of Osborn. "Ok."

"Time to move out." Osborn said.

Reid nodded.

Osborn glanced at where Hotch was peeking around the corner. He swung a machine gun to cover him. "You and your team will stay where you are while we leave. If you get in my way I'll kill you."

 _JJ and Prentiss are in his way. He'll kill them._ Reid realized.

 _Only one machine gun on you now._ Taryn reminded.

Reid took a quick glance around. JJ was pulling Prentiss to her feet. Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch were safe behind the machines. Osborn wasn't looking at him.

 _Now._

Reid stepped forward and kicked Osborn in the sternum.

"Ah!" Osborn was surprised and knocked off balance. He stepped back, pulling the machine guns back up.

Reid ignored the bullets thudding closer and closer to him. He grabbed both of Osborn's wrists, stiffened his neck, and slammed his forehead into Osborn's.

Osborn dropped one machine gun and Reid kicked it across the roof. He grabbed the other gun and twisted it from Osborn's dazed grasp.

Osborn shook his head as Reid threw the gun away. He couldn't risk Osborn getting it back.

Osborn refocused on Reid. "You think you can take me out?" He smiled.

 _Don't respond._ Reid watched him silently.

He heard the click of a safety coming off as Hotch and the team spread out behind him.

 _They're afraid they'll hit me. I'm too close._

Reid stepped back, but Osborn followed, keeping Reid between him and his teammates.

"Osborn. You can go – leave – right now, and I'll let you." Reid said, gravely.

"Are you afraid to fight, Taryn?" Osborn cracked his knuckles. "You should be. You should run."

Reid stood his ground. "This is your last chance."

"I refuse." Osborn jabbed forward.

 _Not a test this time. He'll kill you. Watch yourself._ Reid shifted out of the way.

Moving much faster than he had in the test, Osborn feinted with other hand, then shifted to kick.

 _Using the same technique as last time. He wants you to fall for it again._

Reid blocked the kick and threw a punch forward.

"I never repeat mistakes."

"You'll make a new one, then." Osborn was sure he'd win.

"Reid, get away!" Morgan called from behind them.

Reid and Osborn faced each other, motionlessly.

 **A/N: Check out my new story 'Trained to Kill'. It's the flashbacks in this story combined with some new scene-changing material.**

 **Also, I hope you all noticed the name of this story has changed from 'Attacked' to 'Hunted', and the first story's name from 'Abducted' to 'Remember'.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reid and Review.**


	7. Listening

Disclaimer: All recognizable material does not belong to me.

 **Hunted**

 **Chapter 7**

" _Osborn. You can go – leave – right now, and I'll let you." Reid said, gravely._

" _Are you afraid to fight, Taryn?" Osborn cracked his knuckles. "You should be. You should run."_

 _Reid stood his ground. "This is your last chance."_

" _I refuse."_

" _Reid, get away!" Morgan yelled, trying to get a clear shot at Osborn._

 _Reid and Osborn faced each other, unmoving._

Reid stared down Osborn as he took in the objects around them.

 _Find a way to switch places with him. Hotch and Morgan will take him out._

Osborn moved first.

Reid stepped back and ducked low.

 _Why is your heart beating like that? You're me. I've been in fights before._ Reid ignored his thoughts and moved to a defensive position.

He raised his arms to a guard and blocked Osborn's next punch.

Osborn shifted his weight onto one foot.

Reid tried to dodge the kick – too late. "Ah!" his side exploded in pain and he pitched sideways onto the concrete.

 _You can't do this – you need a new plan._ The Taryn part of Reid told him.

 _Bang!_

He heard shots fired from behind him as he rolled to his feet, but Osborn was still standing.

 _Ok. That's the new plan._

Reid swung at him.

Osborn dodged the hit and kicked him in the stomach.

Reid stumbled backward, but Osborn grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight headlock.

"You're as incompetent as you ever were, Taryn."

Reid fought against Osborn's grip.

 _Don't react to his taunts. Just - distract him. He understands your fighting style, and the way you talk and act. Try something different. Try something he won't expect._ "'Competent' actually refers to there being a specific set of standards that one must pass." he coughed, struggling to breathe.

Osborn glanced down at him, surprised.

"Since I've not been tested for anything, there's no reason I should be competent. If you're saying I'm not competent enough to beat you, I think that statement is just about to be disproven."

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi fanned out in front of Reid and Osborn.

"Really?" Osborn pulled Reid closer, not letting his team get a clear shot.

"Osborn. Give yourself up. Now." Reid begged. "You don't have to die here."

"Funny, Taryn. Now stop joking. You get your new team to stand down and _you_ don't have to die here." Osborn hissed in his ear.

"No."

"All right." Osborn shrugged and started backing toward the trap door, pulling Reid with him.

Reid slipped his fingers through the headlock – loosening it to get some air.

"You forgot." Reid whispered.

"About what, Taryn?"

"The -" Reid choked and coughed. "The girls."

Osborn's eyes widened.

 _Clink_. A gun cocked behind them.

Osborn swung around to face JJ in a panic, dragging Reid with as a shield.

Reid jumped at the loud **_crack_** of Hotch, Morgan and Rossi's guns reporting simultaneously.

Osborn slumped forward, sending them both to the ground.

Reid shoved Osborn's corpse off of him and collapsed onto his hands and knees, coughing. One hand went to his side.

"Reid!" Morgan grabbed his shoulder as he holstered his gun. "You ok, kid?"

Reid nodded, gasping. "Em -"

"What?"

"Emily." Reid managed.

"I'm fine, Reid." Prentiss was standing nearby.

Morgan pulled Reid to his feet.

Reid looked down at Osborn. A bullet had gone clear through his neck, and two more struck the back of his head.

The blood puddled on the floor.

"You sure you're ok?" Rossi checked.

"Bruised. That's all."

"It could've been much worse." Hotch said, seriously. "Reid, what were you thinking? Pulling a stunt like that?"

"I _had_ to try to save Yakovlev." Reid pointed out.

"Because you knew him before?" Hotch asked. "If you're going to try to save all the people you met before -" he paused. "Then I can't have you working any cases remotely connected with Russia."

Reid shook his head. "It's because he was just like me. He must have a family and friends – somewhere. He was taken away and drugged. He could've been me, and I could've been him."

Hotch nodded, slowly. "I get why you did it, Reid, but you pull anything that like again there _will_ be consequences."

Reid nodded.

 **Criminal Minds**

"Thanks for the ride, Morgan." Reid pulled the door shut.

"No problem."

Reid glanced up at the roof's edge, trying not to see where the police were roping off the body on the sidewalk.

An awkward silence reigned.

"You did your best, Reid." Morgan told him. "There wasn't anything else you could've done."

"I should've known – I did know. I just wouldn't listen to myself." Reid sighed.

"How could you possibly have known?"

"If I was in his position, back as Taryn, finding out that everything I'd known was a lie, and not remembering any of my old life – I'd do the same thing."

Morgan swerved the car onto the curb. "Reid!" he exclaimed. "You wouldn't kill yourself! I mean – you didn't, when you found out!"

"But I remembered you." Reid turned and looked him in the eye. "I had something to live for. As Taryn, I lived for the next day of training – the next mission. I took that away from Yakovlev, and he didn't know anything else besides that life. He didn't remember how precious his life was before."

Morgan couldn't bring himself to speak.

Reid turned back to look out the window. "I remember what I did as Taryn, and I remember my mom and you guys. The life I had before the abduction matters to me more than my conscience – more than the guilt I feel every day for what I did. But without you, I'd be dead."

Morgan stared at Reid.

Reid watched a flock of birds settled across the grass.

"You ok, kid?"

One bird moved a few paces away from the rest.

"Yeah." Reid nodded. "I'm fine."

"You know – If you need to talk – I'm always here for you." Morgan offered.

"Thanks, Morgan."

Morgan put the car back in drive and started it moving forward.

The birds scattered at the large vehicle moving off, but, glancing back, Reid saw them regroup a few yards away.

 _Nice job today, Reid._ A voice told him.

Reid smiled.

 **End**

 **Author's Note: I hope you all have enjoyed the story. I will publish the first chapter of the next story** ** _To Surpass_** **in the next few days, and** ** _Trained to Kill_** **should be updated at the same time.**


End file.
